


Place Face Here

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet where Seunghyun and Daesung try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Face Here

Daesung is face down ass up on the bed, stifling his moans into a pillow with Seunghyun propped up behind him. He is teasing Daesung's hole, shallowly pressing his middle finger in as he presses soft kisses to the firmness of Daesung's lower back. Seunghyun traces his teeth and tongue down Daesung's oblique muscles, relishing in the underlying strength and licks a wet trail down to Daesung's ass. Then he slides his palm down to stroke Daesung's balls briefly, before cupping his dick.

 

Daesung's moans echo through the pillow, then he lets out a squark when he feels Seunghyun's tongue dip inside his hole. It's only there for a second, so Daesung can't help but whimper when the tongue slips loose. “Hyung –“

 

Seunghyun lets out a deep chuckle. “You need to be patient, Dae”. He stars licking again, broad strokes across Daesung's hole and then laps at the back of his balls, then back up to the base of Daesung's spine.

 

Daesung lets out a growl and moves to palm at his own dick. Seunghyun slaps his hand away, grabbing it himself. He squeezes Daesung's cock and then starts working his tongue back into Daesung's ass.

 

Daesung's body starts to tremble and his eyes snap shut. His own teeth clench around the pillow.

 

Seunghyun pulls and pumps at Daesung's dick, causing a string of moans from the younger man’s mouth. He slips 3 fingers into Daesung's wet hole, which results in an outright scream. Seunghyun crams in closer, his nose almost flush against Daesung’s tailbone. He pushes his tongue in as deep as it can go, making everything sloppily wet. He removes his fingers, only to push them back in. He starts finger-fucking Daesung in earnest - as the fingers pull out, the tongue delves in and vice versa. Daesung can feel himself coming apart.

 

Daesung is pushing his ass against Seunghyun's face now, garbled pleas falling from his lips. “Please hyung, please”. The loud moans bounce off of the walls and Daesung feels his entire body vibrate.

 

Seunghyun slides his fist up Daesung's cock. He presses his thumb into the slit and toys with the hypersensitive spot just under the head. He knows every single one of Daesung's buttons and he presses all of them. It's all too much and Daesung unravels.

 

His mouth opens in a silent scream and his back arches elegantly. He explodes all over the bedsheets and Seunghyun's hand.

 

Daesung collapses onto the bed and manages to roll onto his back. His face is flashed as he gasps for air. Seunghyun pulls his cum-covered hand away and moves to kneel beside his boyfriend. He clears his throat to get Daesung's attention and then pointedly starts licking his hand clean.

 

Daesung shudders and then pulls himself up. His lips crash into Seunghyun's and he manoeuvres himself until he is the one on top. “I think some reciprocation is in order”. Daesung purrs as he slides down and takes a broad lick of Seunghyun's dick.

 

Seunghyun groans and his fingers tangle in Daesung's hair. His breath catches in his throat when Daesung presses his tongue into the slit.

 

Daesung lowers his head, but still keeps his eyes trained on Seunghyun as he takes his cock in inch by inch. His tongue laps at the slit each time he pulls back, but he continues to work until his nose graces his hyung's stomach. The head of Seunghyun's dick is brushing the back of Daesung's throat and he swallows – his Adam’s apple bobbing languidly. Daesung slides his mouth up, tongue gliding along the vein up Seunghyun's dick, saliva and precome guiding the way.

 

Seunghyun is staring down at Daesung, transfixed on his every move. Even with a dick in his mouth, Daesung seems to be smirking. It's when he winks that Seunghyun loses it.

 

Daesung laps at the slit one more time before Seunghyun starts to cum. Jizz fills his mouth and he works to swallow what he can. He pulls off before Seunghyun is fully done, which results in him getting cum on his cheek and chin. He wipes it off with his thumb, before sucking it clean. He lays back and settles in next to Seunghyun on the bed. “That was really great, hyung. I shouldn't have resisted trying that for so long. We're doing this way more often, OK?”

 

Seunghyun smiled as threw an arm over his boyfriend. “Is one hour soon enough?”


End file.
